parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Mistletoe (Ooglyeye Style)
a song of Pokemon of Pokemon Christmas sung by Max Taylor and ???? In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) Lyrics: * Max Taylor: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Mina: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Mina: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Max Taylor: Now there's a crowd at the party * Mina: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Mina: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Max Taylor: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Max Taylor: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Mina: Hi, Max. * Max Taylor: Oh. Hi, Mina. * Mina: Great party, huh? * Max Taylor: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Mina: Hey, did you see Nurse Joy? * Max Taylor: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Rex. * Mina: Maybe not. * Max Taylor: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Mina: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Max Taylor: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Mina: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Max Taylor: Before the night is through * Mina: (Before the night is through) * Max Taylor: There's something very special that * Mina: (There's something very special that) * Max Taylor: I'd like to say to you * Mina: (I'd like to say to you) * Max Taylor: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Max Taylor: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Mina: There a crowd at the party * Max Taylor: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Mina: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Max Taylor: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Mina: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Max Taylor: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Mina: Hi, Max. Did you get something to eat? * Max Taylor: Uh, yeah. * Mina: Um, Max. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Max Taylor: Huh? Waaa! * Mina: Max! Where are you going? * Maz Taylor: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Mina: You just got some cookies! * Max Taylor: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Mina: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Max: Come on, Pikachu! * Mina: Max, look out for the... * Max Taylor: Waaa! * Mina: Never mind. Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs